


Be With Me

by courtof12ravens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU ending, Alternate Ending, F/M, TRoS Spoilers, Tros fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtof12ravens/pseuds/courtof12ravens
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER******READ WITH CAUTION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.***Okay so I am not an expert writer and have next to nothing in fanfic writing experience. But I had to write something to help me process my grief after watching The Rise of Skywalker twice and being emotionally destroyed. So here's just a little thing to help me cope. Hopefully it might give you comfort if you're hurting like I am.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Be With Me

Rey sat in the desert, having buried Luke's lightsaber inside the living quarters that, though abandoned and half-crumbled, matched the description in his journals. The hot sand reminded her of Jakku and for a second she was afraid she'd come full circle - alone again, with no family, on a sparse planet. 

Then she remembered her mission. Finn and Poe were settling into their roles as co-generals in the Resistance. Before Rey had left for Tatooine, she had promised to visit as often as possible, but she had a goal. A hunch really. A tugging knowing in her gut that she clung to with everything she had.

He was alive.

Pressing her eyes shut briefly, she gathered her newly constructed saber and tucked into next to Leia's on her belt. Climbing back into the Falcon, her lips quirked into the ghost of a smile as BB8 beeped questioningly. "That's right, BB8," she replied, settling into the cockpit and setting the coordinates for their next destination. "We're headed for Ach-To."

The flight was both long and short at the same time. Dread and hope warred in Rey's mind, escaping though the trembling in her hands as she took them out of light speed and lowered them down to the island shore. The air was as cool and humid as she remembered, the vivid greens and blues violently jarring with the desert wasteland she'd just left behind.

Rey picked her way up the steep steps carefully. Everything was so familiar, yet it seemed like a lifetime ago when she'd first arrived here to convince Luke to train her. She circumvented the cave, walking until she finally saw it standing exactly as she remembered. Impossible, though she supposed the nuns must have repaired the damage. The hut. Her steps slowed, memory taking over. The brush of bare fingers. A small offering of words, ones she'd wanted to hear all her life. Comfort she hadn't expected, but had desperately needed.

_Ben._

Ben, who had torn down the wall he'd built around himself - Kylo Ren - to be with her. To love her. To save her life. She shut her eyes again, tears leaking through her lashes, lips trembling slightly. Up until now, she had managed to keep it together in front of everyone else. It wasn't real. He would come back. But suddenly his current absence felt like a saber slicing through her gut. Abandonment. Loneliness. Her other half.

Seeing the spot where they'd sat, all that time ago, loosened a sob from within her.

"Ben," Rey gasped softly, the damp walls absorbing her voice, her only witness. She crumbled to the ground. The lump in her throat tightened and her tongue tasted of salt. "Please. Please be with me. I can't - I can't lose you."

She pressed her hand to her mouth, cheeks stained with tears. She remembered him holding her after the fight on Exegol, when he'd clutched her so tenderly, raw emotion burning in his eyes. The memory made her want to lash out, bring the walls down around her, something. She thought of his lips pressed desperately against hers, all too brief. She filled her lungs, breathing slowly like Luke and Leia taught her. A sense of peace, of belonging, seeped into her. She reached for that familiar sense of connection, the feeling of their dyad bond. Unbreakable. Her eyes closed.

"Come back," she whispered, legs crossed under her. The hut silently observed her plea. Something stirred within her. "Return to me."

A cool gust of air brushed her bare ankles. Rey exhaled.

"Rey."

It was impossible. She didn't move a muscle, afraid of the cruel truth awaiting her. A dream, all a dream, just a vision that could never be -

A hand lightly touched her arm and her eyes flew open. Crouched before her was the boy, the man, she had seen only briefly, had scarcely dared to believe was real. 

"Rey," a soft smile stole across his lips, his dark eyes never leaving hers. The truth of it finally hit her. It was him, it was Ben, looking at her, drinking her in like he would never get over the fact that he was truly with her, that she had held him so tightly when she'd thought he was gone for good. That she had kissed him and smiled, gazing at him tenderly as if she loved him.

"Ben - " She choked, arms reaching unconsciously to wrap around his neck. He stumbled slightly, catching himself on the ground on either side of her before he shifted to wrap his arms around her. He felt exactly as she remembered, strong and solid and very much alive. His cheek pressed against hers as one hand cradled her neck. Pulling back to see him, his expression was open and devouring in a way that was new, causing her heart to stutter. His black clothes were soft and loose, and he clutched her against his chest again as if he'd never let go. 

"Rey," he breathed beside her ear, and she felt him smile. The Force that had been bottled up inside her began to relax as as she pressed one hand against his heart, concentrating. Making him whole. Her other half. As she was his. Forever.


End file.
